


片段灭文法

by 某只熊 (akumayj)



Category: Mozart-L'opera Rock
Genre: M/M, 平行世界au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumayj/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E5%8F%AA%E7%86%8A





	1. 阅前提示

这是一个现代AU，在这个世界里Mozart家和Salieri家都是音乐剧家族，然后共同出演一部讲述Mozart家族与Salieri家族过去的作品《摇滚莫扎特》。  
扎父，扎姐和莫扎特的现实关系和剧中一样，Salieri家三兄弟，Flo出演剧中的Salieri，老二没弯在剧中客串小丑和酒吧老板，大哥老航班作为老幺的替班。  
设定是Mikelo和Flo已经确认在一起。顺便姐姐和小康是一对。  
接受以上设定后，就可以往下看了。

以下是可能在片段中出现的人物  
莫扎特家父亲Leopold·Solal·Mozart  
莫扎特家姐姐Nannerl·Meline·Mozart  
莫扎特家弟弟Wolfgang·Mikelanglo·Mozart  
萨列里家三弟Florent·Antonio·Salieri  
萨列里家二哥Merwan·Salieri  
萨列里家大哥Laurent·Ban·Salieri  
小康Constanze·Claire·Weber


	2. Chapter 2

1、 某次彩排结束后，Mikelo向人抱怨，Merwan在台上把他甩来甩去绝对是故意报复，而见鬼的却没有人觉得Mikelo是无辜的。

2、 所有人都以为Mikelo是上面那个，但是大家都忘了世界上还有少女攻和闷骚攻这种生物。

3、对此Flo表示，他有跟哥哥们解释过这个问题，但是结果只是Merwan甩Mikelo甩的更开心了。

4、某次采访，Merwan表示，这只是看到拱自家白菜的生物的条件反射，完全不是故意报复。

5、一开始彩排的时候Flo一直找不到《甜蜜的痛苦》这首歌的感觉，对此Mikelo决定晚上让Flo亲身感受一下。

6、结果第二天彩排Mikelo对外宣称感冒，嗓子哑了。

7、之后Flo成功的找到了感觉，只不过就连Meline也跑过来对Mikelo说要收敛一点。

8、再一次，没有人相信Mikelo才是受害者。

9、某次彩排，Flo无意中喝了不知道谁放在舞台的真酒。

10、结果一直到整首歌唱完，没人发现Flo真的喝醉了，除了在后台无辜被怼在墙角强吻的Mikelo。

11、要不是Constanze来叫，可能就不只是强吻了。

12、其实Constanze早就发现了Mikelo和Flo真实的上下关系。但是，反正说出去也没什么人信，才不是因为Mikelo老是向Meline撒娇的原因。

13、Mikelo其实曾经有想过干脆跟别人说清楚和Flo的上下关系，省的Salieri家的两个哥哥每次看到自己都仿佛看到祸害一样。

14、但是看完Flo彩排完杀杀服你，Mikelo就放弃了这个想法。对此他表示是因为说出去也没人信，绝对不是什么男人的自尊心作祟。

15、Flo对此表示，Mikelo想怎么样就怎么样，他没有什么意见。

16、有次采访，问道Flo怎么样做最能吸引他。Flo表示成为我最好的朋友，或者对我使小性子。当问到Mikelo属于那种的时候，Flo害（宠）羞（溺）的表示，大概两种都是吧！

17、Flo做过最疯狂的事，大概就是为了去见Mikelo，排练一结束，就直接从巴黎飞去了切里尼奥拉。

18、因为彩排之前，Mikelo打电话给Flo说想他了。

19、Mikelo最喜欢一边唱着《纹我》一边对着台下等候的Flo笑，尤其是唱到“J’apprendrai ta langue et ton accent pour te（我将学会你的语言你的口音，为了你风情）”的时候。

20、后来采访的时候，当记者问起Flo对于Mikelo唱《纹我》的感觉，Flo只是开心的（傻）笑着看向Mikelo。

 

END


	3. 甜蜜的痛苦

5.一开始彩排的时候Flo一直找不到《甜蜜的痛苦》这首歌的感觉，对此Mikelo决定晚上让Flo亲身感受一下。←这天晚上发生的事~

Mikelo一直知道，在性事上，Flo十分。。。。。。稳健？一点都没有继承法国人的天赋。虽然已经比起刚刚交往的时候，一声不吭埋头苦干好了不少，但是要说其他花样。。。。。。算了，玩花样这种事还是交给伟大的Mikelanglo大人吧！  
所以，在Flo苦恼《甜蜜的痛苦》的感觉的时候，Mikelo决定，晚上，要让Flo亲身感受一下。

将准备好的皮鞭和绳子放在床边，Mikelo打开衣柜，翻出了一条黑色的真丝领带——Flo的，然后脱了外套，坐在床上等着正在洗澡的Flo。

当Flo出来的时候，看到Mikelo一身皮衣坐在自己床上的时候，Flo是有点反射性的想退回去重新开一次门。

Flo一直知道自己在性事上的不擅长，大多数花样，往往都是Mikelo教他的。比如亲吻的时候要握住对方后颈；抚摸的时候不要忘了胸前樱桃；插入的时候亲吻Mikelo耳后，能让Mikelo整个都软下来；高潮前用力握住Mikelo的腰的话，能轻松的逼出Mikelo藏在唇间的呻吟；如果轻咬Mikelo的颈侧，就能听到Mikelo带着求饶的，甜甜的叫着自己的名字。。。。。。

“看到我穿成这样，就这么让你兴奋吗，Flo？”  
Mikelo笑着靠近就差没贴着门站的Flo，右手顺着Flo的腰线下滑，然后轻轻的覆上了已经开始苏醒的小Flo。  
虽然知道，肯定不是因为这个原因，但是并不妨碍Mikelo拿这个调戏Flo。

“Mik。”  
虽然从来不拒绝Mikelo的花样，但是Flo却并不是很擅长应对Mikelo心血来潮的各种调戏。

“好了，不跟你笑了！”轻轻捏了下小Flo，Mikelo表示，看着Mik的份上，暂时饶了他。然后拉着Flo到床边，推倒。

“Mikelo?”  
看着跨在自己身上，研究着怎么用绳子把自己的双手捆在床头的Mikelo，Flo觉得再一次跟不上Mikelo速度。

“嘘！”  
成功的将Flo的手绑好，Mikelo俯下身，用指头亲亲的压上还准备说什么的Flo的唇。  
“今天可是为了让你领会什么叫做‘甜蜜的痛苦’，”说着，拿起身边早已准备好的领带，轻轻的蒙上Flo的眼，“所以你就用身体好好的记住这种感觉吧——只用身体。”

失去了视觉，使得Flo其他的感官更加敏感。即使看不到，Flo也能清晰的感受到Mikelo在自己颈侧啃咬。然后沿着肌肉，一点一点蔓延到胸口。  
远处还有细微的水声——哦不，Mikelo在自己给自己做准备，Flo甚至能想象的到那个画面。Mikelo一边皱着眉头，一边生疏的为自己做着准备。自从Flo学会了之后，Mikelo就再也没有自己动手过。  
「这应该是我专属的。」  
Flo难得小孩子气的妒忌起Mikelo的手。他挣扎的动了动被捆在床头的手，确被Mikelo咬着胸前的樱桃，狠狠的“警告”了一下。  
那种带着愉悦的疼痛，让Flo惊讶的忘记了一切。  
Mikelo笑着松开了嘴了刚刚被“教训”完的樱桃，轻轻哼起《甜蜜的痛苦》。

之后的一切，仿佛再一次为Flo打开了新世界的大门。  
Mikelo的唇跟着节拍，时而轻啄，时而舔咬；手随着调子，时而抚摸，时而轻拍。  
当哼完” À en perdre la raison”，Mikelo抬起身，看着因为自己离去而有些失落的Flo，好笑的再次俯下身轻轻吻了下Flo的嘴，并在Flo准备加深这个吻的时候再次抬起身。

“有点耐心，Flo，还记得吗？我们现在可是在教学。”  
Mikelo一只手压着Flo因为不满足而抬起的胸口，一只手扶着小Flo，然后轻轻吸了口气，一边开口继续唱到”C'est le bien qui fait mal”，一边一坐到底。

事实证明，太久没有自己准备，即使是Mikelo技术也会生疏。  
撑着Flo的胸，喘了好一会，Mikelo才总算缓了过来，看着手下也在剧烈喘息的Flo，Mikelo笑了笑，继续开口哼。  
“Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait normal  
Ta haine  
Prend le plaisir  
C'est si bon de souffrir  
Succombe au charme  
Donne tes larmes”  
每哼一句，Mikelo就起伏一次。虽然在Mikelo原本的计划中，这一环节应该伴随着皮鞭，但是现在Mikelo完全无法顾及。  
小Flo本来就在水准以上，骑乘的姿势只是让Mikelo更加确信这一点。

“C'est le bien qui fait mal  
Quand tu aimes  
Tout à fait banal  
Ta peine  
Les vrais délices  
Passent par le supplice  
Baisse les armes  
Donne tes en!!!!”

在唱到最后一句的时候，Flo突然抬起腰用力的一顶。突如其来的冲击，让Mikelo绞紧了下身，就这么射了出来。

白光一闪，Mikelo只来得及用手边绳尾拉开捆着Flo双手的结，之后便软倒在Flo胸口。

但很明显，今晚并没有结束。  
当Mikelo回过神的时候，发现身体里面的小Flo还兴奋着，而Flo明显在等着自己回神，Mikelo就知道，今晚要糟。  
再被扑倒来第二回的时候，Mikelo苦中作乐的想到，至少Flo还很有绅士风度的等自己缓过来，要不，今晚体验“甜蜜的痛苦”的人就不只是Flo一个了。

虽然后来，Mikelo就恨不得打晕当时那么天真的自己——永远不要相信男人H的时候会抱有绅士风度这件事。

第二天起床，Mikelo看着自己满身的痕迹，和仿佛不是自己的腰和喉咙。只好对外宣称自己感冒了，好险今天的主要彩排内容都是Flo的部分。

不管怎么样，Flo总算找到了感觉，可喜可贺。

后记：  
那之后，Flo将皮鞭和绳子洗干净后好好的收在衣柜的最下一层，和它们一起的还有，一条真丝的黑色领带。


End file.
